My Dream, Your Reality
by Miss Safire
Summary: Sakura is just a normal girl from Japan who loves to read manga and watch anime, her favorite is in fact Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. What will happen when she gets sucked into the world that she loves so much and meets none other than Kakashi... as a twelve year-old boy! Rated M for graphic sexual content in future chapters...
1. Prologue

READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THE FANFIC OR YOU WONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!: OK so this story has a lot of time travel and such but I don't think it'll make it too hard to understand. Sakura is twelve here, you'll soon know why. She is a normal girl from Japan, not a ninja, well... not for now, but soon she will be :) she will not have pink hair for now cuz in the real world you are not born with natural pink hair as far as I know. Also her surname in the real work isn't Haruni but Hashimoto which means "base of bridge" this fact is very important for future chapters so keep it in mind... that's all now carry and review!

-Mae

* * *

My Dream, Your Reality  
Prologue

The chimes hanging from the store's front door sounded as a customer came in. She was young, probably around the age of twelve, but she was without a doubt, a real beauty. Her long caramel colored hair flowed in layers until it came to an end just before it reached her waist. Her eyes where bright green and wide with innocence and her features where simple yet beautiful, except maybe for a slightly bigger-than-normal forehead. And yes, her name was Sakura.

Her eyes flickered eagerly through the whole store, her mind focused solely on the object she was searching for. She slowly started making her way through row after row of books, novels, stories, magazines, etc. Until she reached the area she was looking for, there was a big sign hanging from the ceiling which read "MANGA". Sakura grinned and immediately started looking through the contents of the bookcases, still searching for that object that was of up most importance for her. Suddenly her eyes zeroed in on one manga in particular and her grin widened. She grasped it in her hands and rapidly skimmed through its contents before squealing and pressing the manga to her chest, hugging it. She then made her way towards the cash register, hands still tightly gripping the manga.

She set the manga down in the counter and went to look for some money she had inside her purse. Finally after finding the five dollars that she needed to buy the manga she handed them to an old lady standing behind the counter. The old lady smiled at her as she accepted the money then she placed the manga in a bag and gave it to Sakura. She smiled back at the old lady and then left through the front door, skipping as she went.

* * *

"Sakura Hashimoto! Get your butt down here this instance, young lady!" Sakura rammed her head against the desk she was sitting at and sighed. Her eyes once again landed on the thin book that had been laying on her bed since she had gotten home earlier that evening. She had not had time to read the manga as she had hoped, because she had yet to study for the upcoming test tomorrow and her mom had sent her straight up to her room to do just that. Now four hours later she was finally being called back down but judging by her mom's voice she was probably in for more screaming.

She sighed before calling back "Hai, hai okasan" then she pushed herself up from the desk and walked out through the door and into the hallway, but not before giving the manga that laid on her bed one last wistful look. She ran down the stairs and continued to run until she skidded to a halt at the kitchen's entrance. There her mom stood and dangling from her hand where Sakura's new school shoes... or what was left of them. They where completely chewed up and something that looked suspiciously as drool was dripping from them. Sakura groaned, she had forgotten to carry her shoes up to her room after taking them off at the front door, it seems that Mimi, their Golden Retriever, had decided that they where the perfect thing to turn into chew toys.

Before Sakura could come up with a way to say that she was sorry her mom had come up to her and in an instant she had slapped Sakura, hard. Sakura stood there her eyes wide and looking down at the floor, her mom was screaming at her telling her once again how useless, stupid and ugly she was. How she wished she had never married my father and had become pregnant with her just so that he would leave her the moment he found out... Sakura was not surprised to say the least, she was used to seeing her mom go through mental breakdowns over stupid things, but her mom had never hit her, not once and she had certainly never said what he said next "Then he had to leave me stuck with you! Even though he knew I didn't want you if he wasn't there, he still left me!" Then she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

Sakura just stood there, staring blankly at the floor before slowly she raised her head to look at her mother. She had no doubt that there where tears in her eyes in fact they were making it hard to get a good look at her mother so she blinked a few time and felt them fall down her cheeks but she didn't pay attention to them she was staring fixedly at her mother. She watched her open her mouth and then close it again, then she opened it once more and started to say "Sakura... honey I'm-"

She snapped. Just watching her mother try to apologize made her lose her control completely "No you're not!" She screamed "You always say that you're sorry yet you just wind up doing it again and again! You keep blaming me for otochan leaving, but you know what?!" Sakura raised a finger to point at her before continuing "You know what? I would have done the same thing had I been him, because you can be so fucking annoying sometimes!" Then she turned around and stomped back to her room and slammed her door before grabbing the manga off the bed and heading of onto her balcony.

Once outside she sat with a huff onto one of the wooden chairs that where placed in a corner near a potted plant. She raised her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms over them to hug herself, the manga laid in between her knees and chest. She cried for a while, maybe and hour or so then she raised her head and looked up into the sky. It was already dark and she could see the stars clearly from where she sat. She looked back down and caressed the man gas cover page. Suddenly she saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye. She snapped her head straight and gasped as she watched a beautiful small white butterfly make her way towards her. Sakura didn't dare to move as the butterfly reached her and then landed softly on her knee. She stared at it for a while and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have the ability to fly, to just escape anything in a moments notice just by simply opening her wings and jumping into the sky. She watched the butterfly for a while more then gasped once more when it suddenly took flight once more and vanished into the night. Sakura slowly turned her gaze once more towards the manga and as she read the title in the front page she couldn't help but smile "Naruto Shippuden chapter 607" she read.

* * *

OK so that's it for the prologue! I hope you like it and please review!  
PS. My other KakaSaku fanfic will soon be out I just had a suddenly plot bunny and you know how those are... they won't leave you alone till you get them out of your system XDD

Anyway again please review and don't be afraid to send me a message now and then!

Japanese Words:

Hai – yes Okasan – Mom Otochan – Dad

-Mae


	2. Chapter 1: Carriage of Death

A/N: I think the title to this chapter extremely corny...

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!... just like I can grow wings and fly into the sunset hand in hand with Gaara... nahh that first part is a lie...

* * *

My Dream, Your Reality

Chapter 1: Carriage of Death

At the sound of a car's honk Sakura woke from her slumber with a jump, her movement making the chair she had been sleeping in since last night, topple and crash to the floor along with her. Sakura grunted from where she sat at the floor and turned her head to look over the railing. A boy with dark brown hair and black eyes was next to the honking car, the door was opened and his right hand was over the steering wheel inside the car, which explained the honking, while he waved his other hand madly, trying to get her attention. He stopped waving when he saw her watching him, ignoring her glare that promised a horrible death for him, he cupped his waving hand over his mouth and shouted "Sakura-chan, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" He then proceeded to start honking again.

Sakura sighed, then stood up to lean over the railing and shout back "Hai! I'll be down in a second Daisuke-kun!" She turned around and entered her room, dressed herself in a flash and then ran out and down the stairs. She opened the front door and ran forward to hug him. Daisuke was four years older than her - making him sixteen - but she had known him since she was only five and they had become really close since then. That's why since the day he got his license he has offered to take her to school every day, they go to the same one anyway. She let go and smiled at him before heading over to the passenger side, opening the door and climbing in. He seated himself on his side, closed the door and started pulling the car out of the driveway.

* * *

They drove for a while in silence, it wasn't awkward though, they had grown too relaxed around each other to feel that way. Neither of them ever felt the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter, they spoke when they wanted to and when they ran out of things to say they would simple fall into a comfortable silence.

"Your graduating soon right? From elementary?" Daisuke said, an ever present smile on his face while his eyes flickered to watch for Sakura's reaction to his words.. Sakura frowned "Don't say elementary. You make it sound like I'm just a kid." He laughed at this "You ARE just a kid Kura-chan, you're only twelve" Sakura puffed up her cheeks in frustration which made Daisuke laugh even harder. When they were younger Daisuke would always call her Kura and as they grew up he started to use it only when he wanted to bother her.

Suddenly, Sakura saw something move out of the corner of her eye, her eyes widened as her head turned towards the road, her hand instinctively grasped onto Daisuke's arm and she barely had time to say "Watch-!" Before a sickening thunk and crunch was heard and the car jolted to a stop. They sat there frozen staring at the windshield that was unmistakably stained with blood. Sakura felt as if she couldn't breathe, her grip on Daisuke's arm tightened "Did we just...?" She whispered.

"I think so" he whispered back.

Silence once again took over. "Maybe... maybe it was just a dog" he said. This time Sakura let her nails dig into his arm as her grip tightened and she heard him take a sharp intake of breath "Do you think that changes anything?! Dog or person we just killed something!" She hissed at him.

He turned to look at her, then carefully he grabbed the hand that was holding his arm and tore it away from its grip, he leaned in until their faces were only inches apart and placed her hand on top of her lap, letting his hand linger. He waited to see if he would get any sort of reaction from his close proximity, but Sakura, being the innocent and ignorant girl that she was, remained completely oblivious to what he was doing. He sighed before saying "It... may not be dead..." Sakura frowned then placing her hands against his chest, started pushing against him until he moved back a little "Then go check, baka!" She hissed. He chuckled before opening the door and climbing out, he walked to the front of the door and after controlling the disgusted look on his face he called out "It's a deer!... and it's definitely dead..."

"What the hell is it doing here?" She called back

He turned around again and after giving her a look, said "Look around Kura, where in the middle of the woods"

She looked around and sure enough both sides were met by endless amounts of trees and bushes "Right..." she muttered.

Daisuke once again inspected the deer before saying "I'm going to pull it over to the side OK?" He grabbed the deer before waiting for an answer and immediately started dragging it from the car. Just then it started to rain, but what was a drizzle quickly escalated and soon it was raining so hard that Sakura had to lean over to Daisuke's side and close his door so that the inside of the car wouldn't get soaked. Minutes passed and Daisuke still hadn't returned, she started getting worried and to make things worse it was raining so hard that even with the wipers on she could barely see a thing. Thunder began and the clouds were obscuring the sun making it seem darker than it was.

Sakura looked around, but she couldn't see a glimpse of Daisuke anywhere, he should have been back by now... why wasn't he here yet? Suddenly it seemed like everything went quiet, the rain was still pouring, but no sound came from it and the car's usually thunderous motor seemed to be dead silent. Sakura froze and staring forward she watched in clear detail as the ground in front of the car, where moments ago the deer had been laying, seemed to explode in white light. A thunderous rumble that made her ears lose the ability to hear anything else resounded around her. She felt as if something was pressing and pulling her, making it hard to breathe and almost impossible to move. The image of the road started to move and change shapes and soon she couldn't tell right from left and had to close her eyes tightly. Just when she thought she would puke from the uncomfortable feeling, it stopped. She could hear again... but something wasn't right, she opened her eyes and gasped.

She was sitting in what seemed to be a wooden carriage, there were two horses pulling it and she was holding the reigns. Rain was still pouring madly and even though she was wearing something that felt like a large cloak, and it was doing a good job on protecting her eyes, rain still hit most of her face making her hair stick to her neck and chest. She looked around in alarm trying to get her bearings. She was still in fact surrounded by woods; she just didn't think they were the same ones as before. She turned around to look inside the carriage, but there wasn't anything inside. She faced the road once again and was about to look inside the cloak to see if it had something inside its pockets when she saw something glint from her far left. It seemed as if her body was moving on its own, she ducked her head and leaned to the right quickly and with an agility that she knew she did not possess. She heard five soft thunks as something stuck to the wood of the carriage, where moments ago, her head had been. She turned around and felt her blood run cold. There stuck the wood where five small and sharp shuriken.

_B-but... how?_ Her eyes widened once more as she felt another wave of shuriken coming her way, but instead of letting her body react on its on again, she tried to go against it. Her hands were still grasping the reign and with it she tried to guide the horses to move to the right, away from the shuriken, but she had not anticipated the fact that since it was raining, the road was muddy and slick. The wheels of the carriage started skidding in the mud and in a matter of seconds the carriage was toppling over and crashing against the trees.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes again she knew she was still trapped somewhere underneath the wreckage of the carriage, just like she knew that she wasn't alone. It freaked her out how she could somehow feel them; it was like there was some sort of substance rolling off of them in waves, like water…

_Chakra… it's chakra_ that thought scared her, because there was only one place that she knew where people used shuriken and had chakra networks, but the thought of that place existing was too good to be true. She felt them close in slowly and once again felt her body acting on its own, she tried to wriggle out from the wreckage but gasped in pain after trying to move her left leg, _broken… definitely broken…_ she thought. They were already close enough to the wreckage for her to hear them, if only slightly. "Ok… on the count of three…" She heard one of them say… wait, they were gonna raise the wreckage off of her! "One… two… three!" She felt their chakra flare and in a flash the remains of the carriage were thrown off of her and into another tree, which ended up being destroyed by the force of the throw.

Sakura could see now, but just barely, there was still a lot of mud on her face. "Shit she's a comrade!" she heard one of them say, a boy, young, probably a year or two older than her. She suddenly realized that her cloak was no longer hiding her face, that's probably why they didn't attack her… but why would he call her a comrade?

"No shit, Obito. I can tell that just by looking at her headband" Said another, this one was also a boy, but younger still, maybe around Sakura's age. _Wait… Obito… I've heard that name somewhere… but… where?_ She felt dizzy and her head was fogging over. _A concussion… I have a concussion… _she could just tell that she was right just like she also somehow knew that she had a broken leg, three bruised ribs and most of the fingers in her right hand were also broken.

One of them started towards her slowly, once they reached her they spoke while checking and poking her here and there, when they spoke, it was with a warm feminine voice, a young girl, probably around the same age as the first boy… Obito. "She's got a broken leg, a possible concussion and most of her fingers in her right hand are broken… I think that's all." _NO… the ribs… what kind of medic-nin are you if you can't tell that I have three bruised ribs?! _How she knew that the girl was a medic-nin, she had no idea.

One of the boys came forward and knelt next to Sakura, she could only see up to his knees from where she laid, but there was something familiar about the clothes that he was wearing. "Rin, Obito you two go and check to see if there is anything left from the carriage that might be important, the horses fled so anything that they might have been carrying has been lost, but there might be something in the wreckage, I'll go on ahead and take to the village." it was the younger boy and he clearly seemed to be in charge of the team. He waited until the other to agreed and left before carefully turning her around.

Sakura was losing consciousness and fast. She could barely see the face of the boy on top of her, he seemed to realize this and started to lightly tap her on the face with his hand "Ne… stay awake, got me? I need you to stay awake" She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was up close now and she could hear him better or if him taping her face was helping, but after blinking a few more times her vision cleared enough for her to see the face of the boy before her.

Her eyes widened and she choked on her breathing as she took in the face before. If she had any doubt about where she was before, she no longer had it now. Dark blue/charcoal eyes stared at her emotionlessly. He had silver hair and his face was covered up to his nose by a black mask. He might not have the Sharingan and he might be completely emotionless. But there was no mistaking who this boy was.

It was too much for Sakura to take, she could feel herself going under, but right before she did, she raised her hand, brushed her fingertips against his covered cheek and managed to say "Ka…kashi…" The last thing she saw was his eyes widening slightly at the mention of his name, then… everything disappeared.

* * *

That's for now! Hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for taking so long in updating (KLN) High, I have writers block, but I hope to update soon!

Japanese Words:

Baka – Idiot

Shuriken – A dart or throwing blade, sometimes with multiple points, used as a weapon by ninja (or samurai)

Chakra – One of the seven centers of spiritual energy in the human body according to yoga philosophy.

Ne – Hey

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

* * *

Next Chapter: Awake for the First Time


	3. Chapter 2: Pink, Pink, PINK!

So... I'm writing from my classroom right now... let's hope I don't get caught XD nothing else to say... let's get on with the show!

-Safire

* * *

My Dream, Your Reality

Chapter 3: Pink, _Pink_, PINK!

Sakura was woken up by the sound of something beeping. At first she thought it was her alarm clock, but when she moved to turn it off, she felt something tugging on her hand, preventing her from reaching the source of the beeping. Suddenly the memories came rushing back, she snapped her eyes open and sat with a jolt, the movement wrenching the I.V. from her hand, she winced and brought her hand to her chest, rubbing it. The I.V. machine was now beeping wildly probably alerting someone somewhere of what was happening. Her eyes roamed around the room taking everything in. It was a hospital room no doubt about it, there was a chair next to her bed, currently unoccupied, and there was also a mini-fridge pushed into the far corner, a closed door across from it with a large window next to it, the window's curtains were currently closed but the door probably led to the hospital's hallway, her suspicion was confirmed when a nurse opened it and walked in.

She was pretty normal looking with brown hair and brown eyes and she was dressed with the usual nurse outfit. She smiled kindly as she rushed towards Sakura and pushed her down gently on the bed "there, there hon" she said sweetly while turning to turn off the screeching machine. Once the beeping stopped, Sakura visibly relaxed. The nurse smiled again and said "Well, hon. The Hokage will be pleased to hear you're awake. You caused quite the ruckus." At the word 'Hokage' Sakura's eyes widened, she caught the wrist of the nurse as she moved to leave. The nurse turned and smiled once more a look of confusion in her eyes. Sakura suddenly realized that she didn't like the nurse, she was too nice, always smiling, it seemed as if she was trying to hide something from her. Regardless, she wanted to know what was going on so she opened her mouth and whispered "Where... exactly... am I?" Her voice was rough which led her to wonder how long had she been under. The smile on the nurse's face disappeared for the first time, the look of confusion now evident on her face "You're in Konoha, dear. Where else?"

* * *

Sakura spent the next two hours just staring blankly at the wall across from her bed. Once in a while a nurse would come in and ask her if she wanted to eat, but upon getting no answer they would turn and leave without another word. She couldn't understand what was going on, one second she had been inside of Daisuke's car while he took care of a dead deer and the next thing she knew she was waking up in a hospital of a village that supposedly didn't exist after being rescued by someone who she knew was one of the characters of her favorite manga... all in all Sakura was at her breaking point. A sickening feeling settled on her stomach and she raised her hand to cover her mouth and hurriedly moved to leave the bed. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold floor, but other wise ignored it as she grabbed the I.V. machine and pulled it with her into the bathroom.

She had barely enough time to throw herself onto the floor in front of the toilet before puking the contents of her stomach inside. Her hair fell around her face and she hastily tried to pull it back before it could get dirty. For a while she continued to gag and wretch but in the end she only produced a small amount of a yellowish substance, stomach acid, no surprised there, she probably hadn't eaten for at least two days, but she was too anxious to think about food. A flicker of something pink in front of her made her stop her gaging as she stared at a strand of hair that she hadn't been able to hold back.

She slowly stood up, the strand of hair held firmly in her hand, and moved to stand in front of the body length mirror behind the door. The hand holding her hair fell limply to her side, her eyes were the size of plates as she stared at her reflexion in the mirror.

* * *

Kakashi was having a walk around town when he suddenly found himself standing in front of the gates that led to the hospital. He stared at the building while trying to decide whether to enter or continue on his merry way. To be honest he was fairly curious about the girl he had rescued three days ago, it was his fault that she was hospitalized in the first place. He had mistaken her for the enemy and had ordered an attack without thinking and to top that off the carriage she had been driving had been full of important scrolls and weapons for the village. A very high concealment jutsu had been placed on the carriage to make it look like it was empty, but in the end, the carriage along with the scrolls and weapons had been completely destroyed. Needless to say that the Hokage had practically chewed his ear off. It wasn't any of this things that compelled him to start towards the hospital, but the fact that moments before she fell unconscious the girl had clearly called him by his name, and Kakashi was one-hundred percent sure that he had never met her before in his life.

Once he reached the reception he addressed the nurse sitting there, "Yo" he said. The nurse looked up from the stacks of paperwork she had been trying to finish, she had a rather annoyed look on her face as she answered "Yes?"

"Can you give me the room number of a patient?"

"Do you know their name?"

"Well... um..."

"Are you family?"

"No, but-"

"Friend, perhaps?"

"No! But I-"

"Then I can't help you boy. Please leave."

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh "look," he said while giving the nurse his most efficient glare "I'm the one who brought her here in the first place, I just want to know how she's doing" the nurse cringed a little at his glare, forgetting for a moment that she was probably twice his age and that she could easily call for the guards to escort him out. She quickly turned her chair to face the computer while saying "Um... you said you didn't know her name right? When was she hospitalized then?"

"Three days ago" he said. She nodded and started to furiously type into the computer, after a while she clicked on a folder with a bunch of files in it, each file had the name of a patient on it. She stopped at a file with the symbols '?' where the name should have been and she clicked it open "let's see" she said "I have a picture of a patient that was administered three days ago, can you tell me how she looks like, to make sure it's the same person"

Kakashi thought back to when they pulled her out from underneath the carriage, then to when her eyes met his as she said his name "hmm... I think she had green eyes and..."

* * *

"Pink hair..." Sakura whispered as she stared at her reflexion in the mirror. She raised her hand to gently touch her head "I have pink hair..." she whispered to herself again. As if in a daze she lowered her hand, grabbed the I.V. machine, tugged it back into the room and then proceeded to lay down on the bed.

She was laying there staring at the ceiling when the hallway door opened, she didn't turn her head, expecting it to be another obnoxious nurse -really she was getting tired of all the smiling and shit- but when she heard someone clear their throat, she sat up and turned to look at the person standing at the doorway. Blue charcoal met jade green, they stared at each other, neither sure of what to say. Sakura tugged on a strand of her hair, awfully conscious of her unnaturally colored hair "Hi..." she said, he nodded then went and sat on the chair next to her bed. Silence enveloped them then, but unlike with Daisuke, the awkwardness and tension was so thick it could be cut clean with a knife.

Sakura started fiddling with her fingers "Umm... is there... something you wanted?" she asked and watched as Kakashi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees "You called me by my name after we pulled you out from under that carriage, even though I'm sure that we have never met before" Right, this was the young, stoic and rule-following Kakashi, not the mature but laid back pervert that she was used to, umm read about... this Kakashi still didn't have the Sharingan, this Kakashi still hadn't lost Obito, Rin and Minato, he still lived in the shadow of his father and he still thought that completing the mission was more important than the life of his teammates.

Sakura suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to tell him, to warn him about what would happen if he didn't change his way of thinking, but something held her from doing it. She opened her mouth and choked on the words, her breath got caught on her throat, after a few seconds that seemed like hours of trying to force the words out, she gave up but managed to get out "I- I can't tell you... I wish I could... b-but I can't..."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, making Sakura believe that he was frowning underneath his mask. It seemed as if he was about to say something else when suddenly someone knocked on the door. At first Sakura thought that it was another nurse, just like with Kakashi but when the woman walked in, it was all too clear that she was not a nurse, but a doctor. The first thing Sakura noticed was her eyes, they were the strangest of colors, pale pink. Now usually, this aspect would not be a very good feature but with her alabaster skin and strong features framed by glossy jet black hair that fell in layers until just between her shoulder blades, made her look like someone who was beautiful and sweet but who could turn into a deadly foe in the split of a second if crossed.

What made Sakura so sure that she was a doctor was that she was wearing a white cloak that reached just up to her knees, she was taking it off right now, in fact, and placing it gently on the bedside table next to Sakura's bed. One thing's for sure, she was a ninja, Sakura could tell because tied tightly around her neck was her headband with the Konoha symbol. She smiled at Sakura, her eyes closing in a Kakashi-like way, and just like with the rest of the nurses Sakura knew that it was fake and forced.

The doctor opened her eyes and then grabbed the clipboard that was hanging next to Sakura's bed. She flipped trough it before switching her gaze towards Sakura again and saying "Hello, Sakura... my name's Uchiha Chou, I've been assigned to be your doctor, so if you need anything, just tell one of the nurses to go and fetch me, regardless of the hour, ok?" She smiled her eye creasing smile once again, but Sakura was too busy processing what she had just said to really pay attention.

Two of the things she had said, really stuck to Sakura. One, she was an Uchiha, a clan Sakura knew would be wiped out in just a few years time, and two she had called Sakura by her name, while Sakura was sure that she had yet to tell _anyone_ her name.

So this was how Kakashi felt... how ironic.

Sakura looked now into the pale pink eyes of the woman in front of her, she was shocked to see concern and fear for her in them, whereas moments ago they had been as unreadable as the rest of the nurses. She nearly jumped from her bed when she heard Chou's voice speaking as clear as day, _inside_ Sakura's head.

_You shouldn't be here._

* * *

So I never got caught lols XD, anyways sorry this took me so long. Classes are over for me :D Yayyyyy! I'll try to update soon, maybe in the next to weeks or so.

Japanese words:

NONE

That's all for now! Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration, so review, Onegai! (Please)

Ps. As you can see I changed my name, it used to be 'silverhairedgrl' for those who didn't know, anyways, Ya Ne!

-Safire


End file.
